Supernatural:Contos de Natal 7
by Denise Ferreira
Summary: Ok,ok!Desafio aceito,Márcia!Demorei,mas consegui concluir!Tomara que vocês gostem!


**UM NATAL PRA LÁ DIFERENTE**

**N/A**:_I'm so so sorry pela demora,é que fui avisada em cima da hora,e num imaginei nada na hora,demorei uma semana pra pensar e finalmente consegui(aleluia,irmão!!!rs).Tive que ler alguns do desafio pra e inspirar "lindamente",e em um dia consegui escrever tudo!!!_

_Vocês vão descobrir cada coisa aqui...mas como sempre,com pitadas de humor._

_Boa leitura!!!!Ah...não esquecem dos reviews,hein?_

_Agora...chega de lenga-lenga vamos para a história!!_

Os irmãos Winchester estavam daescansando num quarto de hotel depois de uma longa caçada.E do nada, alguém bate na porta,e eles acharam estranho(se vocês estão curiosos,imaginem eu?)

Os dois resolvem ir até a porta e armados até os dentes,abrem a porta,quanto viram eram...

Amy e Sydney:**FELIZ NATAL!!!!**

Sim,minha gente!!!!Eram as nossas queridas e amadas heroínas,vestidas simplesmente de...**MAMÃE NOEL**!!

Sam:Que susto!Como sabiam que nós...

Sydney(interrompendo):Eu reconheci pelo carro e pensei"Quem poderia ter um carro desses?"

Sam:Mas pode ter muitas pessoas com esse carro.

Sydney:Pode até ser,mas qual carro toca aqueles Rocks do tempo da onça?

Sam(rindo):É verdade.

Dean:Não gostei disso,viu?!Você não sabe o que é um Rock Clássico?

Sydney:Mas pra mim, você desenterra,hein?!Pelo amor de Deus!

Dean:Vai falar nada não,japa?

Amy:Concordo com a minha amiga!

Dean:Puxa-Saco!

Amy:Brega!

Sydney:E então,não vai nos convidar pra entrar?

Sam:É mesmo,me entrar,meninas.

As duas:Obrigada!

Então,as duas entram e eles ficam olhando pra elas maliciosamente, e comentam entre eles.

Dean:Elas ficaram gostaram gostosas de Mamãe Noel.

Sam:É.

Dean:Tudo bem,que elas se vestiram assim,mas...

Sam: Mas o quê agora?

Dean:Por quê não foi de **Pussycat Dolls**,cara?

Sam:Não desiste,hein?!

Dean:Imagina, duas falando "_Feliz Natal_" vestidas daquele jeito...

Sam:Controla-se,maninho!Isso não passa de uma fantasia sexual ou sonho erótico.

Dean:Será que eu não posso imaginar em paz?Seu...**ESTRAGA-PRAZERES**!!!

Sam(rindo muito):Vamos parar de falar baixinho pois aquelas duas vão reparar.

Dean:É duas tem um ouvido biônico que pelo amor de Deus!

Sam:É mesmo....vamos lá.

E então...

Dean:Meninas,aonde arranjaram essas roupas de Mamãe Noel?

Sam:**DEAN**!

Dean:Qual é?! Tô curioso.

Amy:Achamos numa loja,por um acaso.

Sydney:E eram as últimas,sorte nossa!

Dean(olhando para as pernas delas):É...foi sorte mesmo...Mas mudando de assunto,por quê vocês vieram aqui?

Amy:Porque,depois que reconhecemos o carro pensamos:"Os dois vão passar o Natal sozinhos?Que judiação!"

Sam:Mas meninas...nós não comemoramos o Natal.

As duas:Verdade?

Dean:Me desculpem meninas,é que que meu irmãozinho aqui é um Grinch quando o assunto é Natal.

Sydney:Mas a partir de agora você,mocinho,vai comemorar o Natal com ou sem a gente!

Amy:Não liguem,mas essa doida leva o Natal muito a sério.

Sydney:Mas é claro,colega!Natal é tempo de união,de ter amor ao próximo,de paz,de harmonia,de mesa farta...

Dean:Essa é a parte que eu mais gosto.

Sydney:Eu també árvores enfeitadas,aquelas luzinhas piscando,acho tão fofo.

Amy:Ih...lá vem o momento **GAY **da Sydney.

Sydney:Cala a boca,Amy!Não deixa eu imaginar em paz,eu hein?!E então,tem coisa pra beber ou pra comer ?

Amy:É ?

Sam:Pra comer não tem,mas pra beber,tem.

Amy:Eba!!!!!

Saam(dando copo pra elas):Aqui.

As duas:Gemada?

Dean:É batida.

Sydney:Aêêê!!!Falou a minha língua!

Quando elas deram um gole,elas fizeram uma cara de...."tem alguma coisa estranha",mas rapidamente disfarçaram a cara.

Amt:Uau!Tá um pouco...

Sydney:Forte,né?!Mas não é por nada ,mas...quem fez?

Dean:Foi o Sammy.

Amy:Ah...tá.Nossa!Você quer ficar bêbado rápido,hein?

Sam(sem graça):É...

Sydney:Mas tá da hora!!

Amy:Claro!Você tem estômago de avestruz!

Sam(olhando pra o seu irmão):Lembra até uma pessoa.

Sydney:Não quero te desapontar,Sammy,mas...

Sam:Mas...

Sydney:Eu vou dar um "toque" na sua batida,ok?

Dean:Falando assim,parece uma barwoman!

Sydney:Sem graça!

ean:Duvido isso

Sydney:Ah é?!

Dean:É!

Sydney:Amy:empresta as chaves do carro.

Amy(dando as chaves):Aqui,colega.

Dean:Aonde você vai?

Sydney:Me aguarde!!!

Então,ela sai,não falou pra ninguém aonde foi.

Depois ela volta com um monte de sacola,eles olham ela de..."o que ela vai fazer?"

Ela pegou a batida que o Sam fez,colocou um copo próprio pra coquetel,depois ela tirou um...liquidificador(!!!!),colocou tudo e mistura no copo do liquidificador(é tanta coisa que ela fez que se eu for escrever vu ficar até o _Reveillón_)

.Depois detanto tempo,a nossa querida heroína deu uma de barwoman mesmo!Ela fez bebidas de todos os tipos(essa garota é muito eficiente!!).Eles ficaram chocados com que viram,essa Sydney é **MARA**!!!

Amy:De onde você teve essa idéia toda?

Sydney:Eu...só fiz algumas coisas que a Juliet me ensinou.

Amy:Juliet?Aquela de Michigan?

Sydney:Essa mesmo!

Dean:Quem é Juliet?

Amy:É uma garota que conhcemos em Detroit,no é barwoman num bar,e essa aí foi no embalo,e aprendeu a fazer bebidas.

Sydney:Sammy,lembra da batida que você fez?

Sam:Lembro que?

Sydney:Dean,experimenta!

Dean:Eu?Por que?

Sydney:Você é minha cobaia.

Sam:Ih...

Amy:Perdeu!!(os dois começam a rir)

Dean:Vocês dois estão muito cheios de graça,hein?

Sydney:Anda!Estou esperando!

Sam:Olha aonde você amarrou o seu jegue,maninho!

Dean:Ora,vai pro inferno!É pra beber mesmo?

Sydney:Demorô,colega!!

Ele pega o copo na mão dela e ficou ele deu um gole...longo.E depois,ele bebeu tudo!!!Ele ficou bastante impressionado com que bebeu.

Sydney:E então?O que achou?

Dean:Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Sydney:Pode...

Dean:Por que você não ficou em Michigan?

Sydney:Por que você falou isso?

Dean:Como diz você mesma:"Tá da hora!!!"Se eu fosse você,largaria de caçar.

Amy:Como é lindo quando o casal se entende.

Os dois:Cla a boca,japa!

Amy:Seus...agressivos!!!

Sam:O que você colocou nessa batida?

Amy:Foi o amor!

Sydney:Quer morrer,japa?

Dean:Não seja agressiva nesse dia,dá um tempo.

Sydney:Mas eu tô calma.

Sam:Mas tá bom mesmo?

Dean:Tá irado!

Depois,todos beberam a tal batida e aprovaram na hora!!(tô falando que ela é **MARA**!!???)

Amy:Orgulho da minha _miguxa_!

Sydney:Que **EMO** agora!!!Mas gostei!Sammy,posso falar contigo?

Sam:Pode.(e os dois foram no cantinho)O que você quer comigo?

Sydney:Não é demais,é só um segredinho.

Sam(com olhar sacana):Hum...segredinho??Sei!

Sydney:Pára de gracinha!Seu irmão está danificando os seus miolos.O segredo que estou falando é pra fazer a batida.

Sam:Aaah...fala,pode falar.

Sydney:Então...quando você fizer a batida e tiver meio forte,sabe o que você faz?Você põe um pouquinho de soda.

Sam:Soda?Soda que você está falando é...refrigerante?

Sydney:Isso mesmo!

Sam:Mas não fica com gosto de refrigerante?

Sydney:Nã apenas suaviza o gosto da batida,e também se quiser colocar também leite condensado...fica bom também.

Sam:Nossa!Não sabia disso.

Sydney:Também não,quem me ensinou foi a Juliet.

Sam:Valeu pela dica,Syd.

Sydney:Que isso...amigo é pra essas não conta pra ninguém,nem pro mala do seu irmão.

Sam(rindo):Tudo bem,não vou contar pra ele.

Dean:Do que vocês tanto falam,hein?!

Sam:Tá com ciúmes?!

Dean:Cala a boca.

Sam:Ela e eu estamos...só conversando.

Dean:Sobre o quê?

Sydney:Ele está me falando que viu gente morta e eu tô falando pra que vi a Loira do Banheiro!

Dean:Engraçadinha!

Sydney:Curiosidade matou um gato,colega!

Dean:Bobinha!

Sam:Você saiu assim?De _Mamãe Noel_?

Sydney:Fui!Tô nem aí não!

Amy:Imagina se você estivesse de _Pussycat Doll_?

Sydney:Ih...nem me ser uma muvuca,até imagino a cara dos caras...

Amy:Pode crer...(as duas começam a rir...)

Sydney:Pena que só tem pra beber,pois pra comer não tem nada.

Dean:É mesmo,que fome que tô.

Sam:Você está sempre com fome!

Amy:Por falar em fome...Syd,vai lá no porta-malas?

Sydney:Fazer o que lá?

Amy:Tem umas coisas lá,pega lá fazendo favor?

Sydney:OK,colega!

Sam:Você quer que eu te ajude?

Sydney:Quero sim,meu anjinho lindo!

Amy:Não demore.

Sam:Tá bom,tia!(Dean e Sydney começam a rir)

Amy:"Tia" o cacete!Tô te falando que essa Sydney desmiolando você!

Sam:Tô brincando,Amy!Já voltamos.

Dean:É bom mesmo.

Sam:Não se preocupe,eu vou cuidar da sua "namoradinha".

Dean:Eu falo o mesmo pra você.

Sydney:Juízo,hein?!

Amy;Vai logo!

Então,a dupla dinâmica (*risos*) saem em direção ao carro delas.E enquanto isso...

Dean:Esses dois estão muito engraçadinhos hoje.

Amy:É só assim pra comemorar o Natal.

Dean:Um pouco de distração ajuda...e muito!Você sempre comemoram o Natal?

Amy:É...de vez em quando,quando a gente por causa da Syd.

Dean:Por que?

Amy:Aquela lá adora uma festa!

Dean:Deu pra perceber,do que o Sammy odeia,ela ama.

Amy:Os dois são completamente diferentes.

Dean:É verdade.E por quê de vez em quando vocês comemoram o Natal?

Amy:Bem colega....é uma história longa.

Dean:Pode contar colega.....fala que eu te escuto!!

Amy:Então...tudo começou quando morávamos em Augusta,em época de Natal,tinha uns 5,6 anos e a Syd tinha 4 pra 5 anos,não me lembro,éramos mães eram bastante amigas.

Dean:E como eram os nomes delas?

Amy: Da minha mãe era Andrea,ela era nissei e nome da mãe da Sydney era bem que éramos pequenas,mas lembro de tudo que aconteceu com elas.

Dean:Mas a Syd?Ela sabe?

Amy:Desde pequena sempre foi desligada.

Dean:O que realmente aconteceu com elas?

Amy:É que...quando eu e meu pai estávamos na sala ,esperando ela para irmos na casa da Syd,ouvimos um barulho.

Dean:E daí?!

Amy:Daí que....veio do quarto pai me peiu pra ficar lá esperando ão,ele subiu qté o qaurto,depois ele viu a minha mãe...morta!

Dean:Nossa!Sério?

Amy(enxugando as lágrimas):É estava no chão,toda ensangüentada com a garganta cortada.

Dean:Credo!

Amy:Meu pai ficou desesperado,e pôs no meu quarto sem eu saber o por quê.Depois o pai da Syd ligou pra casa,e curiosamente,aconteceu a mesma coi na casa dos Williams.

Dean:Que horror!

Amy:Então,eles resolvem se encontrar pra descobrir quem foi,e então,resolveram nos levar para o Missouri para casa de um amigo deles,Brian Harris para que eles fossem atrás daqueles que mataram as nossas mães,e desde aquele dia,eles nunca mais voltaram pra nos e a esposa dele,a Vivian nos criou todo esse íamos fazer vestibular pra fazer a faculdade,eles não agüentaram guardar segredo e contaram tudo.O que aconteceu com as nossas mães,como já sabia fiquei na minha,mas como a Syd não sabia de nada,pois era pequena na época,ficou chocada e chorou ela sugeriu que nós fôssemos atrás deles e de presente nos deu o carro.

Dean:O Landau?

Amy:É.O nosso querido Landau.E também ficamos sabendo que eles se comunicavam freqüentemente,só pra saber como a gente estava.E deram um dos diários dos nossos pais,pra saber como eles estã como eles o por quê eles sumiram e o como se tornaram caçadores e ...como eles conheceram outros caçadores,inclusive o pai de vocês.

E desde aquele dia,caímos na estrada deixamos amigos,faculdade pra fazer,para ficramos juntos de duas semanas,ficamos sabendo que a Vivian,esposa do Brian morreu,a mesma forma que as nossas mães ão resolvermos ir atrás da coisa que as mataram.

Dean:E foi assim que resolveram entrar na caçada?

Amy:Exatamente.

Dean:Jeito triste de perder uma mãe.

Amy:Brian contou pra mim e pra Syd como a mãe de vocês conhecia o John,agora ele é caçador,é como fosse o 2º pai pra ele John estivesse aqui, teria um baita orgulho de você e do Sam.

Dea:É,eu sei que ele tem.

Amy:Sam me disse que tinha uma namorada e morreu como a mãe de você tão triste,imagino que ele ficou.

Dean:Também ça o que acontecer,sua ãe,a mãe da Syd e a Vivian estão olhando vocês e quer que vocês sejam felizes e tomara que vocês encontram os seus pais.

Amy:Valeu!

Depois,os dois deram um abraço apertado,e Amy começou a chorar de alívio de contar tudo a ele,tristeza e saudade de sua mãe a da "mãe" de criação.

Dean:Tá melhor?

Amy:Agora tô bem melhor!(os dois começam a rir)Parece que tirei um peso das minhas que caímo na estrada,era raramente

comemoramos o Natal,mas agora estamos,por causa da Syd,pois ela não queria tristeza nesse dia,e resolveu isso como homenagem às nossas mães e a Vivian.

Dean:Que legal na parte dela.

Amy:É.Essa menina tem um coração de ouro!Se não acontecesse tudo isso,era para eu ser desenhista profissional e a Syd era pra estar na Julliard,estudando dança.

Dean:Como foi que aprendeu o mangá?

Amy:Foi quando meu pai me mostrou antes do acontecido,acho uns 2 ou 3 meses, e depois do acontecido,fiquei "traumatizada".Então,meu pai fez um tipo de cartilha pra mim,mas deu pro Brian guardar e quando eu tivesse maiorzinha pra me dar de presente,e comecei a treinar e não parei mais.É como ele estivesse me ensinando,sabe?

Dean:É como tivesse a presença dele?

Amy:Isso.A Sydney gosta desde a Vivian adorava dançar e quando mais nova era dançarina,ensinou ela a" aperfeiçoar" na dança,como diz ela mesma!

Dean:Essa Sydney.

Amy;E então,ela colocou numa escola de dança,e quando ela ela teve os ligamentos do tornozelo rompidos,não voltou mais,ficou com certo "trauma"

Dean;Ela e falou.

Amy:Mas ela teve que fazer fisioterapia,por muito tempo.E...ela considerava Vivian com "mãe",pois não conheceu a mãe :Hum..que aqueles dois estão demorando,hein?!

Amy:Estão ê,hein?!

Mal eles falaram daquela dupla,eles aparecem com um monte de caixas de isopor grandes,e depois eles buscaram dois contêiners cheios de gelo.

Dean:Nossa!Íamos chamar a polícia!

Sydney:Desculpem a demora.

Dean:E...o que é isso?

Sydney(cansada):É uma longa história....nós...estávamos passando numa casa e vimos que que a porta tava aberta e entramos,e estava vazia.Não é Amy?

Amy:É verdade.E depois vimos dois velhinho no chão mortos ficamos chocada.

Dean:Ah...Eram semideuses.

Sam;E nós os matamos,pois nos machucou.

Sydney(fazendo drama):Vocês não tem coração não???E então,vimos aquela mesa farta e penasamos:"Não vamos deixar embolorar aqui,né?!´Pegamos umas caixas ,e colocamos tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudo aqui,ou seja,resolvermos "rapá" tudinho!!

Dean:Vocês duas são maus caráteres!!

Amy:Aprendemos isso com a amiguinha de vocês,a Bela!

Sam:Nem me fale daquela vaca!

Sydney:É mesmo,não vale a pena lembrar dela.

Amy: Tava lá,íamos fazer o quê?

Sam:Tá certo.

Sydney:Eu e o Sammyzinho passamos numa loja,compramos essas caixas de isopor,chamados contêiners,e compramos saco de gelo e dividimos nas duas caixas.

Amy;E por que duas?

Sydney:Simples,um é nosso e o outro...é deles.

Dean:Valeu,gatinha!Isso sim é um presente de Natal.

Amy:É por isso que demoraram?

Os dois:É!

Amy:Explicado.

E então todos arrumar a mesa para a ceia(n/a:não façam igual as meninas,hein?!) e depois resolveram fazer um brinde,com a batida que a Sydney fez.

Amy:Vamos brindar a quê?

Sam:Não sei!Vamos pensar...

Dean: À nos?!

Sam:É.Á nós!

Amy:Á nossas caçadas resolvidas com sucesso.

Dean:Á nós,à nossas caçadas resolvidas com sucesso e à nossa mesa farta!!(todos começam a rir)

Sydney:À nós,á nossas caçadas resolvidas com sucesso,á nossa ceia farta,à nossa união,à nossa amizade,à nossa parceria,e...à nossa queria Turma do Scooby-Doo!(todos se racham de rir)

Dean:Só não esquece do Salsicha,hein?!

Amy:É mesmo!

Sam:Feliz Natal a todos!

Todos:Feliz Natal!!

E então,o nosso querido e amado quarteto comemoraram o 1º Natal se divertiram a beça,como 4 crianç que conclui que:mesmo que perdemos alguém tão querido,que amamos tanto o que importa é a união,a harmonia e a felicidade,deixando a tristeza de aconteça momentos bons ou ruins,o que importa é permanecer **JUNTOS**!!

**FELIZ NATAL A TODOS!!!**

**N/A:**_Tomare que vocês gostaram da minha história,fiz de coração.E não fiquem triste,em breve uma nova fic vai estrear aqui,aguardem....Não esquecem,reviews,hein?!Beijo pra todos e um __**FELIZ NATAL**__,um ótimo 2009 a todos e...se enfarta na ceia,come bastante peru e pernil por mim(risos*),oks?!!_

_Beijos mil_

_Denise_


End file.
